What Happens in Vegas
by Lynette the Cowardly Lion
Summary: A couple years after Near and Mello run away from Wammy's, they meet up again in.. No place but Las Vegas! And a drunken marriage causes problems. Yaoi. A bit OOC, with Near anyways. MelloxMisa MelloxNear Rated M for Yaoi in le future;3 Oh and fluff o3o Lots and lots of fluff. (Originially on my old account (Sweet Miscreant) but I lost the password. o.o)
1. What Happens in Vegas

**So, uhm.. Here's how it goes. It's pretty OOC so bear with me. I thought of this being a couple years after Near and Mello ran away from Wammy's. Mello and Near meet in Las Vegas, drunk xD And this is how it goes.**

**Matt: 16**

**Mello: 17**

**Near: cross-dresser (Stripper;3) 15**

**I do not own Deathnote, or any of the characters.. (Except Hunny xD) And actually, it's so OOC, I could probably take a smidge of credit from the characters xD Oh, and the point of view is gonna change every chapter. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What Happens in Vegas..

"Wake up, you stupid fucking sheep!" rings in my ears as a blond menace graciously pushes me off of the bed, making me fall on my chest, getting the wind knocked out of me. "Where the hell are we?" says the blond, which I can now identify, after many years as Mihael Kheel, as he clings a hotel blanket to his bare chest.

I blink and sit up, "I would not know." I look down at my bare chest. "Is Mello aware as to why we are unclothed?"

"Obviously fucking not!" he screams as he throws a pillow at me, "P-Put your fucking penis away! A-And close the fucking blinds. I have a bastardly hangover and my head hurts like a fucking bitch."

I nod and do so with haste. "Mello and I were drunk last night.. " I recall, "Does Mello remember anything at all..? I hardly even recognized him this morning." I bite my lip as I pull on a short, pink skirt.

He sighs, "I remember nothing.. And when did you become so fucking gay?" He motions to my skirt.

I shrug, "This is what I like to wear.. Does Mello have an issue with it?" He shakes his head, though his face shows disgust. I sigh quietly. "Fucking gay.." He says as he rolls his eyes, then after a few minutes, looks at me with anger.

"What did I do, Mello?" I tilt my head, confused.

"What the fuck are you doing with my ring?" He says, snatching an engagement ring off of my finger. "Th-This is going to be my girlfriend's! You're a fucking thief now?"

My eyes widen very slightly, "No, No, Mello must be mistaken. I have stolen nothing! I remember nothing of last night."

"Then why do you have my ring?" He says, growling quietly.

I shake my head. "I do not know.."

In walks a redhead, laughing uncontrollably. "How is my favourite pair of love birds doing this morning?" He says, slinging an arm over my shoulders.

Mello's eyes widen, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He says, glaring at Matt with his bright blue eyes.

Matt laughs, "Y'know, you and Near. Last night, don't you remember? 'We got hiiitched, Mattie. You missed the sexxilicious smooch!'" He laughs even harder.

Mello shoves him off of me. "That's not even funny to shit around about, Matt. I wouldn't even be able to *stand* Near drunk, let alone fucking marry the guy. And to make things clear: I'm. Not. A. Faggot. And even if I was, I could do better than Near. In all honesty, he's a white-ass wannabe whore. I swear, I haven't seen a shorter skirt on a fucking chick. And if he wants to look like a girl, then at least try to be a mildly attractive woman. Not someone that I would rather eat out a hobo that hasn't showered a day in a half than kiss."

Matt crosses his arms. "You forget, I'm gay, Mells. That fucking hurts, dude. I don't care if you're not gay, or whatever, but dude, that's too fucking far."

I shrug, "No, it's fine.. Mello probably is told the same with his long hair and leather." I say after a soon anticipated punch impacts my jaw. I guess I had that one coming.

Matt's eyes widen, "God, Near. You okay?" I nod, a little lightheaded as I awkwardly scratch my head, sitting up. He glares at Mello, and then his eyes soften. "Do I need to call the cops for Domestic Violence, Mello? I wasn't fucking you, dude. You're married to Near." He laughs and points to a bunch of wrinkly papers on the nightstand. "I think that's your marriage certificate over there."

Mello growls, stomps over to the nightstand and picks the paper up quickly, "What the fuck? This wedding is horseshit!" (- Stepbrothers quote xD) "I-I'm not fucking gay! Fuck.. We need to get a divorce. Now."

I cough quietly, "I do not think Mello knows of the difficulties, cost, and time that will take.."

He laughs sarcastically, maniacally, sending shivers down my spine. "I-I'll fucking make them if I have to."

Matt blinks, "Mihael fucking Kheel! You are not involving them! Do you realize that your real fucking names are on that paper? How much danger you two will get in if you do that?" He crosses his arms, "I won't allow it."

I bite my tongue, knowing they are speaking of the mafia. I know I'm not supposed to be aware of that. Though against myself, I did look into Mello's happenings of the last few years since I last saw him at Wammy's. "W-We will have to call a judge.. Get lawyers and buy the paperwork." I say quietly. "I have to get to work.. If you need a place to stay, then you can stay at my house. I'll rent a hotel room for the next few weeks if it will make Mello and Matt more comfortable."

Matt shakes his head, "That won't be necessary. We can sleep in the house together.." He says as Mello scowls at him and Matt returns it with sticking his tongue out. I give them the address and a key and I leave as quickly as possible. Riding the bus, I make my way to my workplace. A lovely, pink neon sign gracing the front of the building reading "Fairy tale." I walk in through the back where many guys are doing hair, make-up and putting on a variety of outfits. A man, though with a seemingly woman-like appearance walks up to me, his pink hair bouncing. "Hey, Nia, I need you to be the cop today, kay, doll?"

I nod and smile a little, "Okay, Hunny. I'll get that on.." I then proceed to dress in a rather revealing cop-outfit of a woman's attire. The life of a teenage, cross-dressing stripper.


	2. Best Friends

**Chapter two of "What Happens in Vegas" is in Mello's point of view. I hope it's pleasant enough for you to enjoy this story.. I honestly have no idea if it's any good xD So please, rate and review. I wanna know what you all think of it. Now that I'm working on this, I don't know if it's gonna be exactly like the movie "What Happens in Vegas." But I think it's gonna end up being okay.. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Bestfriends

We walk into Near's apartment. And it is, in all honesty, as we would expect it to be. Entirely white. Not a speck of any other colour is visible in the house. Matt and I look at each other, slightly frightened by the absence of colour from the room around us. It just looks so... eerie. We continue to go on the escapade of Near's home. Three rooms. One locked that we assume to be Near's. A guest bedroom that looks as if it hasn't been ventured through since it was set up. And one last locked room. But on this door, a small painting of a red tulip graced the door. The only pinch of colour in the house. Except for maybe, Matt and myself. "Do you think the twerp painted this?" I ask Matt, tilting my head as he shrugs.

Near didn't come home until late that night. His white hair a mess and his skirt wrinkled sloppily. "I-I apologize to Matt and Mello for my tardiness," he says as he tries to smooth out his hair. "I-I will get your beds ready.." He runs to the guest bedroom, then to the room we assumed to be his, changing the sheets quickly, then comes back to the living room. "Mello can sleep in my room, and Matt can sleep in the guest room."

Matt nods, "And where will you sleep? That room?" He points to the room with the painting on the door as Near blushes, shaking his head quickly. "Then where?" he says, tilting his head.

Near shrugs, "The couch is fine-" Matt interrupts him, "Near, the couch? We're you're guests; you can sleep in your own bed. Or with your hubby," he laughs and looks at me.

A growl erupts from my throat as I glare at him. "Shut the fuck up, Matt." I push him against the wall and he pushes me back, knocking me into a lamp that would've been broken if Near didn't catch it.

Near bites his lip, "P-Please be careful, Mello and Matt.." He sets the lamp on the table and Matt nods. "Th-Thank you.. I'm going to get ready for bed, then Mello can sleep." He runs into his bedroom and comes back out in a pink Hello Kitty tank top and tiny pink shorts.

Matt laughs, "Near, you're so kawaii!" Near blushes slightly and fixes his shorts, "Th-Thank you, Matt.." I don't think I ever saw Near so vulnerable. He seems.. Human. I dunno. He just doesn't seem robot-like. I don't think I've ever seen this Near before. And it's interesting. But I still can't stay here. I have Misa. I don't even like Near. Why would I want to know him. But the puzzle of Near seems so interesting..

"Mello can go to sleep now," says Near quietly, a faint smile on his lips. I nod and go into his room. And find it to be extremely unexpected. The floors were the same white-oak flooring, but the walls.. The walls were a deep purple colour, covered with beautiful sketches. The bed spread was a plain black comforter with white sheets. Near.. When did you let colour enter your life? I lay down on the bed and look on the nightstand. There, a beautiful sketch of Matt, Near and myself by the lake near Wammy's. It looks like a photograph from the summer before we learned about L. When Near and I actually got along. He was one of my best friends. One of the two friends I ever had. Did he still consider me to be his friend?

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE! Rate and review! I'll be you're best friend, I'll give you Mello's chocolate if you do! Preeasseee! DX Luff yew ~Greater than 3~**


	3. Not Good Enough for the Truth and Cliche

**So I'm uhh.. Having second thoughts about this story. I don't think it's really that good.. I mean, I've had a bit of readers, but no one seems to like it enough to comment ;_; I dunno, this might be my last chapter unless fucking SOMEONE thinks otherwise. Writing this is making me a sad panda :'c**

**Anyways, this is in Matt's perspective, the title being named "Not Good Enough for the Truth and Cliché" because of the fact that I was writing it while listening to the song. And I guess it kinda worked for the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not Good Enough for the Truth and Cliché

I tiptoe into the kitchen at two am, my tummy growling and literally, bitching at me for not feeding it before I went to bed. I pick up a small apple and glance at a sleeping Near on the couch, looking extremely peaceful wrapped up in a blanket. "M-Mihael.." he whispers quietly in his slumber. I tilt my head and listen more intently, "I love you, my Mellykins.."

I blink, "Mello? You love Mello?" I accidentally say aloud, and he wakes, my face, I can tell, is draining of it's usual pink blush.

"Hm?" yawns the young albino, still waking.

"Y-You love Melly?" I say in a voice similar to a whisper.

His eyes widen, "I-I do not know what Matt is talking about.." he says blushing a crimson red, embarrassed, I'm sure.

I bite my lip, "M-Mello doesn't like boys, Near.. He's not like that."

Near looks down, "I-I know, Matt.. Please leave me be." I nod and go to my room.

I think I can hear Near crying quietly.. Near.. He actually does love Mello. Dear Kami, he has himself in a mess. Maybe that's why he didn't care when he heard that he was married to Mello. Why he tried delay the divorce. I know Near's smarter than to think Mello would like him, even if he was gay. They never seemed compatible, in that way I guess.

Near.. How could you love him? Every day since we were eight, Mello would be the fuck out of you. Punch you.. Kick you.. Call you names. And you never cried. You never said a word. You never even showed emotion. I know he's my best friend, but I know when something isn't right. I know what he did hurt you deep down. I know you hurt.

I'm sorry, Near. I just watched when he beat you. I'm sorry. I didn't have a voice to say anything.

I walk into Mello's—well, Near's—room. "You goddamn asshole, Mihael!" I slap him across the face. Hard. His eyes widen from his once slumber and a growl emerges from his throat. "Y-You're constantly putting me down, calling me a 'faggot!' You beat the shit out of Near daily, calling him such horrible shit! I'm fucking done, Mihael! All he wanted was to be accepted by you!" I say with tears welling up in my eyes, "F-Fuck you!" I never said anything like that to him before.. I never said anything like that to anyone before..

Mello looks at me with a sinister glare, "Get out, Matt. Now." I nod and do so, tears escaping my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Melly.."

* * *

**Yes.. I know. I made Matt cry :'c I may not be a fabulous writer, but some constructive criticism? Anything? I feel like I'm stuck with this story if no one likes it..**


	4. Upper Cunt That Bitch!

**Near's perspective ono So sad.. I'm like.. crying. yo.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Upper Cunt the Bitch

I watch as my tears spill on my white, unflawed hands. _Mello could never love me.. He tells me every day.. I'm a pathetic excuse for a person. I shouldn't be here. Nobody wants me and nobody will ever want me. That's just how I am. I'm not someone attractive, someone worth being around. No one will love me. No one CAN love me. Mihael, I'm sorry I'm not good enough, and that I can't stay away from you. I love you, Mello. I love your beautiful blue eyes that I wish I could stare into just before you would kiss me.. I love how you have most gorgeous blond hair that I imagined running my fingers through time after time.. I want you to at least want me around.. You're an angel, Mello..Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry.. Angels can't do anything bad on their own will. I need my punishment. _I laugh to myself. _I hope I can repay Mello of all I did wrong. I deserve to be hit. I deserve to be called these names. These insults are true. Please help me repay you, Mihael._ _Mello is the best thing that happened to me. _"Thank you, Mello," I whisper outloud.

Matt walks in, obviously just done crying, "I-I'm so sorry, Near.." He drops on the ground and hugs my knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeats like a mantra. "Neary, please forgive me!" He looks at me with big green puppy eyes, tears trapped in his eyelashes.

I nod and pet his little puppy ears nervously, "Wh-Why is Matt crying?" He looks at me and responds, "I-I talked—yelled—at Merro.. He doesn't want me anymoar." He looks down and puts on his goggles. "I-I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner.. He's always being a meaner to everybody anyways." He snuggles my hand. "Does Nia forgive me?"

I nod, "I was never mad at Matt. Matt is the closest thing I have to a friend." I kiss his cheek, "Thank you, puppy." And then, Mello walks in, **just** in his boxers. I feel my face get very red as I look down at his bare chest.. God.. He's so built it's unfair. My god.. He glares at us both and rolls eyes, "Are you fucking gay together now so I can get you both out of my hair?" Matt shakes his head quickly, "N-No! We're just friends, Melly." He shrugs, "Whatever, Misa's coming over today, do you mind if we just hang out here?" I shrug and look down, "Th-That works for me, Mello.."

-Later that day-

The doorbell rings and I walk up to the door, opening it with a sigh. And just as you have it, a bright blue-eyed, blond bitch is at my door. "Hi, you must be Near!" she says, far too optimistically. "Yes," I say. "I am Near, Mello's wife." She nods, "I-I heard about that, but _thankfully_ MisaMisa knows many lawyers and we can get that cleared up quickly!" Matt comes up next to me and offers a hand, "Hello, you must be Mello's 'bitch.' I'm Matt, Mello's friend." She blinks, "I-I have heard of you too.. He never explained how rude you are." He shrugs, "His words, not mine." Mello comes in out of nowhere and pushes us both aside. "I-I'm so sorry about them!" He grabs both of her hands and kisses them. "Th-They don't know what they're talking about. Don't listen to them, like.. Ever." She giggles 'cutely,' "No, no.. They weren't a problem, Melly." She snuggles his arm. "You're so strong." My eyes watch her in envy.. I wish I was tall, blond and beautiful.. Enough for Mello to love me. I'm ugly, pale and white.. It's so unattractive.

She stands on his feet and nuzzles into his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist. My heart sinks further into my stomach then I thought possible. "You're my Melly, right?" She looks at him with her beautiful eyes.. "You're _only_ mine. Right?" She smiles as he nods, "Of course, babe. There's no one else."

Matt looks at me staring at Mello and Misa. "Th-They're not even good together, Nia.. Don't worry about them. They won't get much further. I know how Mello is." I look down and whisper, "W-We probably wouldn't get very far either i-if we were to.. God, why am I think that there is even a chance?" Matt shrugs, "Anything can happen, and you love him. That's how there will be a chance." I bite my lip, "Sh-She could love him too.. Besides, we don't need to go through this, he doesn't even like boys, remember?" My eyes water a teeny bit and I wipe them quickly. "I-I need to go.." I quickly rush myself to the hall and into the room with a red tulip gracing the door.

I whimper quietly and look around the room, everything in it's place. Just how it was when I left it. I sigh quietly and look amongst the paints.. The various canvasses with Mihael's face displayed on each one, though the colour of the eyes slightly off, his eyes in the very least are God-like, angelic. I'm so fucking weird.. He'd be so creeped out by this. I can't get myself to get rid of them though. He's so perfect.. He's my muse. Here, and in my dreams, is when you are _my_ Mello.

* * *

**Just wait.. Misa's gonna be a bitch when Mells isn't around. Not in a really bad way, but more so in a jealous way xD I dunno, what do you think about that, readers? XD** **All criticism is welcome c: Though constructive criticism is preffered xD**


	5. He's Mine

**And this part is in.. *drumroll* that bitch Misa's perspective. It's gonna make me a sad panda too xD Errbody's gonna be sad in the end. I bet you a hundred dollars ;_;**

* * *

Chapter 5: He's mine.

Mihael runs his fingers through my hair softly, "You're so pretty, Misa.." he kisses my cheek, causing me to giggle. "I love you, babe." He kisses the top of my head and I snuggle onto the tops of his feet, cuddling into his chest. "I love you more.." He giggles and shakes head, kissing me softly and wrapping his arms around me tighter. I feel so safe in his arms.

I then look over at the snowy kid, sitting on the couch, emotionless with tears in his eyes, the red head comforting him. _He's probably jealous, _I think to myself. _Good, Mihael is __**mine. **__And __**I'm**__ the only one enough of an ass to pull off that short of a skirt anyways. He looks fucking ridiculous. _I smirk a little and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. "We're so perfect together, Melly." I then kiss him, sliding my tongue into his mouth slowly, claiming what's **mine.** Then, a few minutes later, Mello pulls away, "Babe, maybe when it's just us.." he giggles. I give him a quick peck on the lips, "Sorry baby," I giggle. "Perhaps we can go to your room?" I wink as Mello's eyebrow raises in amusement.

The white prick stands up and walks out of the room. _Good, I don't want him around anyways. "_Melly blinks, "What's his problem?"

The redhead shrugs, "I dunno."

Mello bites his lip, "Misa, think you can talk to him? I don't know if the rest of us can relate to him as well.."

I nod reluctantly, "Y-Yeah, of course," I follow the white head, and yes by that I mean the giant pimple, into his room.

He flops on the bed and starts crying. I sigh and slam the door shut, "Get up, fucking asswipe." I flip him off the bed with the sheets and growl quietly. He wipes his eyes and speaks quietly, "Wh-What did I do, Misa-sama?" I blink, "You're in love with **my **Melly. He's **mine! **He wouldn't even **think** about being with someone as fucking emotionless and ugly like you!" He nods once and looks at me with blank, empty eyes. "I am aware, Misa-sama. Is there anything else?"

I growl, how infuriating this white Shea devil is! "Don't fucking look at Mihael again. Do I make myself clear?" He nods and I turn around, only to find no one but Little Red Riding Bitch in the doorway.

Matt looks at me, shocked. "Does Melly know how much of a jealous bitch you are?"

I blink, "Excuse me? No one tells me anything like that."

Matt shrugs, "Melly doesn't like people like you.."

I smirk a little, "Luckily, Mello loves me."

"He loves the person you pretend to be. You, are a jealous, annoying, psychopathic bitch that no one likes, yet you show him that you're nothing but shit and roses."

I growl and push Matt lightly into the door, "Shut up, you soulless asshole!"

And Melly walks in.. "Wh-What did you just say?" He bites his lip and looks at us in confusion. "Wh-What is happening here?" He motions to the albino bastard on the floor and the annoying redhead pushed up against the wall.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "Mattie and Near were getting in a fight, Melly.." My eyes water as I snuggle him, years if acting classes pay off. "It was so scary, baby."

Matt blinks, "Y-You fucking bitch! Sh-She flipped Near off the bed and pushed me into the wall! Sh-She thinks he's taking you away from him! S-She's an annoying, jealous bitch!"

Mells bites his lip, "Is what he's saying true, Misa-chan?"

I shake my head quickly, "N-No, of course not!"

Matt growls, "N-Near tell him!"

Near looks away, "I-It's true.. I-I apologize, Mihael.."

Mells growls, "I-I don't think they would lie to me, Misa." He looks away, "I-In fact, I know that they won't. W-We're through, Misa."

* * *

**Annddd… That's where I leave you off. xD Cliffhangers are joys, aren't they? Rate and reply? Please? :3**


	6. The Cross-Eyed Starstruck Blondie

**This.. Is the best thing I've written on this story so far.. And by far the longest chapter I've written. You have no idea how excited I am x3 I hope you like it. I do. If you don't.. Then I'mma be a sad panda. Oh and even though it seems like the end, it isn't. I have much more ideas for Matt. I think he should get together with Hunny xD CROSSDRESSERS UNITE!**

**This is in Mello's perspective—**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Cross-eyed, Star-Struck Blondie

I stand there, shocked. Why would Misa—the love of my life—do this? She pushed around my bestfriend, and Near. How could she be so jealous, I mean, when we were first dating it was cute, but this is too much. If she's jealous, that means she doesn't trust me. How can I think of marrying this woman? This annoying, selfish bitch! She cuddles my arm, "Melly, don't say that.. We can get through this, baby." She smiles a little as I think of it for a few moments.

"No, we're through," I say. "You can't mess with Matt that way. I don't care if it's anyone else, but Matt is my best friend. And Near gave me a home when I needed one. We're done. You can't hurt Matt and I'm the only one that can fuck with Near."

The albino blinks, "Uhm, thank you?"

Misa crosses her arms, "Y-You like that albino bitch, don't you?"

I growl, "I-I'm not fucking gay! Wh-Why does everyone think that?"

Near looks away, "M-Maybe it's because of how obvious it is.. That I love you, Mello." He coughs awkwardly, "I-I'm sorry.. I need to get to work." He quickly leaves into the garage, embarrassed, blushing bright with tears in his eyes.

I.

Love.

You.

Mello.

That seems more real than anything I've heard before.. I stand there, stunned. How can he love me? Misa tugs on my vest, "I-I told you, Mihael. H-He loves you!" She scoffs. "I was just making him back off, Melly. Telling him that you're not a faggot like his albino ass."

I look away, "You had no right to tell him that, Misa."

She blinks, "A-Are you saying you love him too? Are you fucking kidding me?"

I bite my lip until I can taste blood in my mouth. "I-I don't know what I feel, really. But I do know that I want you to get the fuck out!"

She nods and submissively walks out the door, "C-Call me.."

I look at Matt, "Wh-What do I do?"

Mat raises an eyebrow, "You always call me a faggot, Melly. You call Near a faggot. You even said that if you were gay, you could pick someone better than Near."

I look away, "I-I obviously know what I fucking said, Matt! A-And now I am highly aware that none of it is fucking true.. At all."

Matt blinks and I can feel his eyes burn into the side of my head, "He doesn't know that, Mello. He thinks you hate him."

I nod once, "I-I thought I did too.. Then last night I realized, I had nothing to hate him for.. And I thought, y'know, I could be friends with him again." I cough awkwardly, "A-And I don't know about me being fucking gay though.. I mean, Misa was never able to get—it—up. I-I don't know if that means anything or whatever. I-I'm just so confused, Matt.." I bury my face into my hands and sigh. "Y-You have no idea how terrible I feel." My voice cracks, "Wh-What if, what if I love him too? A-And I just ruined my chance?"

Matt glowers at me, "Then get your self-pitying ass up and fucking follow him, dipshit! I just heard the car leave, get on your fucking bike and follow him if he means anything to you!"

I nod quickly and run outside, hopping on my motorcycle, driving as fast as I can, following Near's mini cooper. And I follow him.. To a strip club? I raise my eyebrows, did I follow the wrong car? Nope, I watch Near leave the car in his really tiny skirt.. And go into the back of the club. Confused, I stumble into the entrance.

I am greeted by a pink-haired crossdresser linking arms with me, "Haii, I'm Hunny. How are you, smexxi?" He smirks a little and wraps his arms around my shoulders, "Why don't you take a seat?" he winks at me and giggles.

I bite my lip, "Do you know where anyone named Near is? I need to see him."

He shrugs, "Near? I think his shift just started. And he gets an awful lot of requests. Think you can be fine with me?" He puts my hands on his hips.

I shake my head and pull my hands away, "I-I need to see Near."

He sighs and nods, "I'll see if I can get him for you." He runs into the back, and then I see Near walk out onto the small stage. In tight leather shorts and a small light blue mid-drift top—and covered in glitter. Dear Kami.. I bite my lip and stare at him in amazement as he spins around the pole. I never thought he could be so damn attractive. Near—how the fuck did you become a stripper? I won't lie, at the moment, I didn't mind. But I don't want anyone else to see you as I do right now. My god, I'm getting jealous now. Fuck dammit. I thought I wasn't a faggot. In fact, I was positive I wasn't. And now.. I'm sure I am one.

Near notices that I'm here and drops off the pole, staring at me. Hunny taps his shoulder, "Nia, do you know him? He was asking for you specifically."

Near whispers in his ear then walks off the stage to the back. Hunny comes back to me, "Sorry, sexxi. Near has some other business to attend to. Guess you'll have to manage with one of the rest of us." He said giggling.

I look away, "I-I need to see him. I-It's urgent."

Hunny blinks, "I-I'm sorry, sir, he's not in!"

I nod, "A-Alright.." I leave and make my way to the back entrance that Near used. I walk in and pull my emergency chocolate from the front of my pants. I snap the chocolate with my teeth and let the soft chocolate melt in my mouth. "Near?" I look at one of the strippers, "Do you know where Near is? About five feet tall? Albino?" They nod and point to a room, "He's usually in there." I nod and open the door, only to find Near, sitting facing a wall, staring blankly at it. "Near, I—"

He interrupts me, "Mello, if you're going to punch me, then please do so now. I don't need you to tell me how much of a faggot I am."

My heart sinks. I made him feel that way. I made him feel threatened. I'm so sorry. I god, I made him feel scared of me. But he can still say that he loves me? Does he? I bite my lip, "I-I wouldn't go so far to beat the shit out of you.."

I cough awkwardly and he turns around, "Th-Then what does Mello want?"

I look away, "D-Do you really feel that way about me?"

He nods, "I-I do not lie, Mello. I apologize for the informalities. B-But I do, Mello, I love you. M-More than anything. Y-You can punish me now, Mello."

I blink, "P-Punish you? I-I'm not your fucking mom! So I—"

He interrupts me once again, "S-So Mello wouldn't have to deal with me every day?"

I cross my arms, "Q-Quit interrupting me you.. you sexxi little sheep!

He blinks, "D-Did Mello just call me sexxi?"

I feel my face get hot as blood rushes to my cheeks. "I-I guess so.." I bite my lip. "I-I think there may be a possibility that I lov-like you too."

A small smile hints his lips. "B-But.. What about my punishments..? And you calling me mean names? Is Mello 'punking' me?"

I shake my head. "Y-You're my wife. I can love my wife." He smiles and it makes me smile. I didn't even realize what I said. But it was true.

"Mello loves me," he says and closes his eyes, looking as if he just said a prayer. A small tear runs down his cheek, "M-Mello loves me."

I smile and lean down to him so our eyes meet. "C-Can I kiss you?" I smile a little and he nods slowly as I lean closer to him, his breath quickening.

"M-Mello can k-kiss me." Our lips meet and our arms entangle each other, pulling each other in a long embrace. Our eyes open, staring intently at each other, though absorbed in the kiss. Yes, kissing with your eyes open is bad luck, but at that moment, all we cared about was each other. All we cared about was that moment. That one, magical moment that seemed as if we were forever in bliss.

He pulls away, breathless. "Th-Thank you, Mello." He says, pulling away from the embrace.

I bite my lip, "Wh-Where are you going?"

He adjusts his shirt, "I-I assumed I would not be a good kisser—this was my first one. So it makes sense that Mello would want me to leave."

I smile a little, "I-I was your first kiss?"

He nods.

"Th-Then can I be your second and third and fourth and fifth and—"

He smiles, "M-Mello wants to kiss me again?"

I nod and wrap my arms around his waist, "I want to kiss you every day. Every day I love you." I give him a quick peck on the lips, soon followed by then an actual kiss, pulling him closer so he's standing on my own feet.

Closing our eyes this time, he wraps his arms around my neck, playing with my blond hair. I lean down closer into the kiss and lick his lip, asking for entrance. He nervously grants it and I slowly slide my tounge into his mouth, tasting vanilla and honey—the taste of Near. He's so sweet. He copies me skillfully, obviously a genius. Sexxiest fucking genius. Our tongues start to wrestle for dominance, mine prevailing. I smirk a little and pull him closer. I can feel his soft neck on my chest.

He then pulls away, giggling—yes, Near now giggles. I smile a little at his emotion, "What's so funny?" He laughs, "Y-You taste like chocolate!"

* * *

**Yes, the deed is done. Near and Mello are together now:3 Too soon? Maybe. It's over now? God no! I love the idea of MattxHunny, tell me your comments on that. I'm really excited about this one and I wanna see if it gets anywhere good. And what are your thoughts on mpreg? x3**


	7. Happy

Mello takes me home, a bubbling, warm feeling filling in my stomach, excitement filling my being as I cradle myself onto his chest. Oh, Mello... How did I ever become so lucky? How did I get the chance to ever be able to feel the warmth of your strong arms? All I ever wanted to do is feel you around me, holding me. I let my hand stray to the scarred tissue on the side of his face, my cold fingertips dancing across the marred flesh. "You're beautiful, Mihael." I finally say aloud, a small smile forming on my face.

He starts laughing, his beautiful sweet laughter, "That's rich," he says chuckling. "That's hardly the case, sheep." His fingers tangle in my fluorescent-white hair. This feels even more lovely than when I do this myself. There was always something that felt amazing when someone played with your hair..

Wait-what did he say? I blink, looking up at him with dumbfounded eyes, "You're amazingly beautiful, Mello.. What are you talking about?" I gape at his claim. How could he possibly be serious? I mean.. He's beautiful, stunning, breathing.. From his golden hair to his angelic blue irises. From the top of his head to the ends of his toes. I love him with an aching heart. Dear lord, thank you for blessing me with Mihael Kheel.

Mello laughs bitterly, "Near, take a look at my face. We're beauty and the beast. Just promise to be my belle.." He kisses the top of my head, his thin fingers curling around my waist as I blush profusely.

"Mihael, you don't know what you're talking about.." I smile-yes, smile-up at the god like beauty. "You are gorgeous, Mello.." I kiss his angular jaw, "your presence graces the eye. The scar.." I trace my fingers once again over the rough surface, "It simply the gods trying to supersede the beauty that is Mello.. But I must say, their attempts to slighten your indescribable perfection have been put on halt, for they have admitted defeat."

Mello's face heats up in a slight, rare blush, not responding, obviously flattered. "L-Let's just... Go to bed."

I nod, "Yeah, of course.." I get dressed in a tank top and my boy shorts. "Good night, Mihael." I kiss his cheek and smile, then go into my living room.

Mello follows me though, "Sleep... With me? Just sleep... Please?"

I giggle and jump on him, koala hugging his lean body. "Take me there?" I laugh.


End file.
